


Wings of Change

by cloudtalking



Series: The Dragon Kings of New York [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, And a lot more newsies, Angst, But seriously if you can name all of the newsies you are my new god, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Politics, Racism, and more - Freeform, really - Freeform, there are like 5000 of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtalking/pseuds/cloudtalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Davey," he whispered, "There's someone in my room!"</p>
<p>Suddenly on full alert, Davey shot out of bed. "What!" He wanted to shout it, but kept it to a whisper because Les must've had a good reason.</p>
<p>"Davey he's hurt! There's blood everywhere!" Les kept his voice low, but it looked like he wanted to scream.</p>
<p>"Let's wake up mom and dad." Davey started towards the door to his room, but Les pulled him back down.</p>
<p>"No you can't!" Les urged his older brother, "Davey..."</p>
<p>"What?" David asked Les, wondering what was so important that Les only tell him.</p>
<p>"Davey I think he's a dragon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Change

"Davey! Davey get up!" Les shook his brother awake, much to his protest. Davey had just been dreaming about something he had been really happy about, but, as he awoke it slipped away from him.

Davey shot his brother a look. It didn't bother Les, nothing seemed to, except today he seemed scared.

"Davey," he whispered, "There's someone in my room!"

Suddenly on full alert, Davey shot out of bed. "What!" He wanted to shout it, but kept it to a whisper because Les must've had a good reason.

"Davey he's hurt! There's blood everywhere!" Les kept his voice low, but it looked like he wanted to scream.

"Let's wake up mom and dad." Davey started towards the door to his room, but Les pulled him back down.

"No you can't!" Les urged his older brother, "Davey..."

"What?" David asked Les, wondering what was so important that Les only tell him.

"Davey I think he's a dragon." That was enough to shut him up.

"Les," Davey tried to stop himself from panicking and took on a calm demeanor that only half-worked. "Go get the first aid kit in the kitchen drawer, don't wake mom and dad, I'll be in your room."

The emotions on Les' face were mixed, but he looked grateful as he sped off to the kitchen while Davey made his way to his little brother's room and the possible danger that lay inside of it.

Dragons could be extremely dangerous when provoked and David hoped that this one would stay calm long enough for him to tend to his wounds.

He waited at Les' door for a second, and heard a low growl start from the inside.

"I'm here to help you." David tried to reassure whoever was inside. When there was no answer, he pushed open Les' door.

On Les' bed was a boy that looked to be around Davey's age, but was probably hundreds of years older. 

To say that Dragons aged well would be an understatement, many dragons that seemed to be Les' age had lived through the revolutionary war.

"My name's David," he said, "I'd like to try and fix you up."

The dragon groaned and turned his head toward Davey. "An' how do I know you won't hurt me instead?"

"It's not like I have any reason to, unless you think waking me up at three am counts," he tried to joke.

"I 'pose I can't go anywhere else." The dragon relented ripping off his bloody shirt with one arm so David could get to the wound.

"Oh god." David whispered in shock. Already healing cuts littered the dragon's skin, but that wasn't the problem. One of his arms was broken, evident in the way it was bent and the bone poking out of his arm.

"I've 'ad worse." He slurred.

Davey wasn't squeamish, but there were things he wasn't too fond of, and injuries like this fell into the category.

"I got the kit!" Les came running into the room, handing it of to his brother.

"Um, what's your name?" He asked the dragon on the bed before him.

"Jack." 

"Okay then Jack, I'm going to try and fix your arm for you, can I do that?"

Jack grunted, which Davey took to mean some sort of consent.

He handed Jack his belt. "Bite down on this, we don't want to wake anyone up."

Jack's cries of pain, though muffled, were loud enough on their own and it was a miracle that they weren't found.

Les and Davey were really risking their necks for helping out a dragon, of all people. They were hated by most self-respecting humans and if you didn't, you kept your mouth shut.

Dragons were the lowest of the low on the social hierarchy, seeing as dragon slavery had only been outlawed eighty years ago.

People like the Jacobs were good people and believed in things like equality and freedom, but neither of their parents wanted to risk their family's safety to achieve that goal. Because if one of them were caught helping a dragon, they would be demoted to the status of one and be in constant danger of the "Dragon Control Committee". Which was really just a different term for "Racists Who Like to Hurt Innocent Dragons", but that acronym was pretty long.

"Alright, it's done." Davey informed the clearly relieved Jack. In fact, they all seemed to have a weight lifted off of their chests. 

Jack sat up and winced noticeably, but still tried to make it the rest of the way to the hardwood flooring of the Jacobs' apartment. 

"Where are you going?" Les asked curiously.

"My 'ome ." Jack replied, getting onto his feet out of pure determination. 

"You're in no shape to go anywhere but to bed." Davey put his hands on his hips. "It is three thirty am and you look like you haven't slept in three days. You will go to sleep and stay for breakfast, after that you can go home."

"But-" Jack protested, but Davey shut him down.

"No, I helped you, you owe me. That's how it works right?"

Jack nodded, "But that doesn't seem like fair payment." He grumbled.

"But that's what we wants, ain't it?" Les smiled at Jack, and that seemed to melt him a bit. Even if Davey had to bite back a correction of his brother's grammar to do it. 

"Fine." Jack agreed, "So let me sleep!"

David smiled as Les let out a whoop, only to be shushed by the other two.

As Les and Davey left for his room, Davey turned back. "You'd better be here in the morning Jack." He muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta for this story (if anyone would like to volunteer that'd be great).  
> this was an idea my friends and i came up with and they've been asking me to write it for a while. This is also my first published story, so if anyone reviews i might explode.  
> I plan to update this fairly often and when I'm done with this, to make it a series. But for now, this will have to do.


End file.
